Gafas perdidas
by LeelooKou
Summary: :::OneShot::UA:::Serena sueña diariemente con el dueno de sus pensamientos.Hoy dejara de ser un sueño.


Gafas perdidas.

Camino por la playa, aun el sol no ha terminado de salir. Pienso en como ha pasado una semana tras conocernos en un chat y miles de mensajes después me ha confesado su amor y yo… siento lo mismo. Llego al lugar donde siempre me siento a contemplar el mar o a broncearme, pero hoy mi propósito es mandar mis pensamientos a él: Seiya.

La chica que corre aquí todos los días viene con su cachorro akita, le sonrió como cada mañana, sin embargo hoy mantengo mi sonrisa, para los escasos paseantes de la playa sonrió como tonta a la nada. Para mi sonrió ante él, dueño de mis noches y días, de cada uno de mis pensamientos. Mi sonrisa se hace más evidente cuando recuerdo que casi muere de risa cuando le conté que ayer al venir a la playa corrí al mar con las gafas oscuras puestas y de pronto caí y mis gafas fueron arrebatadas por el mar.

Escucho pasos cercanos, no les prestó atención, seguro que son de la chica corredora y su perro. Mantengo mis pensamientos en él el joven que vive a miles de kilómetros de aquí, él en Fiji y yo en Sídney. Sentada me abrazo a mis piernas y lanzo un suspiro profundo al recordar la primera vez que aparecieron esas letras ahí: Te amo.

Los sentidos se dispararon a la Luna y yo me fui con ellos. Los pasos siguen avanzando y yo no presto atención aun, salvo por el hecho de que viene en dirección distinta. Usualmente se oyen a los lados. Repentinamente siento esa aceleración cardiaca y la agitación de mis pulmones, la misma que cuando hablamos. Tocan mi hombro. Al voltear Seiya está ahí, sonriendo.

He tomado mucho sol, pienso. Pero mi shock se evidencia cuando se sienta a mi lado y dice _Hola Bombón. _Dejo de respirar, de pensar y de pronto cruza la pregunta ¿Qué hace aquí? No lo creo, pero esa sonrisa que solo he podido ver en fotografías, esos ojos. Si me desmaye de tanto asolearme y esto es una alucinación, podría acostumbrarme.

De nuevo emite con su hermosa y melódica voz un _Hola, Bombón_**. **Me quedo pasmada nuevamente y siento como un grato escalofrío me recorre desde la punta de los pies hasta el límite de mis cabellos. Sé que no tiene nervios pero el impacto de su voz es tan inmenso. Estoy apunto del llanto por la emoción, así que antes de derramar lágrimas lo abrazo, como haría cualquier persona enamorada incrédula de tener enfrente al causante de su amor. Me aprieto a él lo más que puedo, pero pierdo fuerzas al sentir su brazos rodearme, su mentón recargado en mi hombro, y su continuo susurro que me dice _Amor, amor, amor_ en compas perfecto con los latidos fuertes de mi corazón. Se van las ganas de llorar y una paz me inunda, suspiro.

Se aparta un poco de mí y me mira fijo, sonrió. Inevitablemente el rubor se aprovecha de mi vulnerabilidad y se eleva mis pómulos. Solamente digo _ Hola Seiya_ y sonrió aunque desearía hacer tantas preguntas, pero la hipnosis en la que estoy no me permite divagar en cosas sin importancia y se enfoca solo en lo importante: él. Toma con su mano mi mentón y lo eleva un poco, de nuevo me ve y sonríe. Mi corazón está al borde del colapso y no puedo respirar. Él se aproxima a mí, reclinado un poco su rostro, busca mis labios. Yo cierro los ojos y me acerco también.

La sensación de sus tibios labios sobre los míos termina con mi percepción sensitiva, no puedo captar nada más que no sea él y su dulce y renovadora caricia. La humedad perfecta de su boca, sus brazos alrededor mío, su pulso cercano y veloz son el edén. Deseo vivir ahí hasta trascender en el universo. Agradezco estar sentada pues luego de mis sentidos, la victima siguiente fue mi fuerza; y de no estar sobre la arena dorada brillante ante el sol naciente, habría caído ya al suelo inevitablemente.

Nos falta el aire y nos distanciamos, el abandono de sus labios es una crueldad, pero ha valido la pena, ya que jamás habría asegurado poder tener esta oportunidad. Lo abrazo fuerte y sonrió. Le susurro _Te amo, te amo Seiya_. Él responde _ Lo sé, porque siento lo mismo. Te amo, mi dulce Bombón. Tengo que ir a la universidad. _Toma mi mentón de nuevo y me da un efímero beso. Lo observo mientras se levanta y sacude un poco la arena, sonríe y comienza a correr por la playa, repentinamente se gira, me lanza un beso sonríe y grita: _Te amo, Bombón. Te amo Serena. _Lanza otro beso. Hago lo mismo y lo veo perderse en la distancia.

Vuelvo mis pensamientos a él, mientras mi corazón se deleita de dicha. Sonrió y llevo mi vista al mar y le digo: _Si ayer t e llevaste mis gafas oscuras y hoy lo has traído a mi 5 minutos; estoy dispuesta a darte lo que necesites si lo dejas conmigo_.


End file.
